Halloween at Freddy's
by DARKSOMEONE41
Summary: A one-shot (possibly two-shot) for Halloween. Mike is about to lose his home due to poverty. In a last ditch effort to save his life, can he and the gang pull off the creepiest Halloween attraction? (Sorry it's so late!)


Halloween at Freddy's

Mike rushed into Aaron's office, startling the older man. He smiled. "They're all set."

"No kids?"

"None."

"Good. Cut the lights."

"Yes, sir."

::::HOURS BEFORE::::

"Absolutely not!" Bonnie yelled. "I am not going anywhere near that thing! Much less work with him!"

"Bonnie, he's dead! There's no way he's going to get you. I made sure of it!"

"And you're just the most brilliant mechanic here, huh?!"

"He is," Freddy pointed out.

"CAN ONE OF YOU SIDE WITH ME HERE?!"

"Lass, I have full trust in Mikey here. You should too," Foxy sighed.

"I do trust him! I just don't trust that... _creature!_ " Bonnie exclaimed.

"Bonnie, you gotta trust me. There is no way Springtrap is gonna touch you. He's in a whole separate exhibit. I made sure he was on the other side of the restaurant," Mike pleaded. "Please. Just work with me here. It's just one night."

Bonnie thought for a moment. "Mike, I...How are you three not bothered by the fact that Springtrap is here? He killed us!"

Chica shrugged. "We let it go. Sure we hate him, but it's not about us tonight. It's about Mike. He's about to lose his home. If this goes right, we just saved him. Come on. We lost our lives. Don't make Mikey lose his because of a grudge."

"I...Ugh, fine. Only for you, Mike. But I don't want to see him."

Mike nodded. "I'll make sure of it. All Springtrap is is mechanics. No life. If there is, we toss him out."

"That's it? You just toss him out?" Bonnie asked bluntly.

"Well, I'll have to make sure he's dead first."

"And ye be okay with tha'? Just killin' a man?" Foxy questioned, unsure if Mike should be the one to kill Springtrap.

"Well, someone has to do it, and I don't want to put you through the pressure of coming in contact with the man that...took your lives." Mike sighed.

"Mike! We're bringing in the springlock suit!" Cass shouted from the lobby.

"Coming!" Mike called back. He turned back to the animatronics. "Listen, I'm sorry, but the night will be over before you know it." With that, he turned and ran off to help Aaron bring in the suit as Cass switched with him to start setting up decorations.

Mike walked up to Aaron, who was waiting outside. "Where is it?" He asked.

"In the truck," Aaron replied, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at the large moving truck behind him. "Why did you want the old thing anyway? It's beat up and battered. We have all the animatronics. The Marionette, Mangle, Balloon Boy, Golden Bonnie...What's up with this?"

Mike sighed at the words 'Golden Bonnie'. That was the official name for Springtrap, but the springlock suit earned its new name. "I just wanted to grab everything from the past Fazbear restaurants and bring them together in a horror attraction."

"Seems fun." Aaron pointed to the full skeletons standing on either side of the door. "I'm guessing that's enough to ward off the kids?"

"Hopefully," Mike replied doubtfully.

"You don't sound sure."

"I'm not."

" _Great_ ," Aaron said sarcastically. "Kids are gonna have nightmares. Thank God Cass has her costume and is going to stand out here."

"Yep. Thank God for Cass."

"Now let's get these things in."

::::FOUR HOURS LATER::::

"I changed my mind!" Bonnie yelled. "I saw it! I don't wanna do this!"

"Bonnie!" Freddy snapped suddenly. "You are going to play your part whether you like it or not!"

The animatronics were gathered backstage as Cass, Mike, and Aaron set up the other attractions and decorations. The four had been talking when Bonnie peeked through the curtains and saw Cass fixing Springtrap. The suit was currently off, but that didn't stop Bonnie from freaking out.

"No. He's sitting right across from us!"

"Well, it's not like the restaurant's huge!" Chica argued. "Mike is trying to make us as comfortable as he can! He's not a miracle worker!"

"I shouldn't have to do this. It's not my fault he's about to lose his home," Bonnie growled.

Foxy shot up from his seat next to Freddy. "Ye just pissed me off, rabbit!" He was about to rush forward when Freddy grabbed him.

"Bonnie!" Chica yelled. "That was so uncalled for! How could you?!"

Bonnie was interrupted as Mike poked his head through the curtains. "Is everything okay? I heard yelling."

"Everything's fine back here," Freddy answered. "Do you need help with anything?"

"No. We should be fine," Mike replied, still looking unsure. "I'll be back in an hour."

"Foxy, go help Mike and the others. Chica and I will be out in a moment," Freddy ordered.

"Fine," the pirate fox said, glaring at Bonnie before walking out with Mike.

Freddy turned to Bonnie. "I do not want to hear a word from you for the rest of the night. You are acting ridiculous. We went through the same pain you did, but you do not see us acting the way you are. Fix your attitude before the guests arrive." With that, Freddy left the backstage, motioning Chica to follow.

Chica stood and glared at Bonnie in disappointment. "How could you turn you back on Michael for your own selfish wants when he was the one who saved us? We owe him our lives, and I wouldn't hesitate to give up mine in a second if I needed to, and that's hard to do. I lost my life once and got a retry, but I'd give it all up for the man who saved us." Chica shook her head before leaving.

Bonnie sighed once everyone was gone. "But you guys don't understand...I was the last one."

::::WITH MIKE::::

"Cass! Can you help me with this streamer?!" Mike called to the receptionist, who was in the office. He was currently standing on a ladder, pinning a streamer to wall.

"Be there in a sec!"

"I can help you, Mikey," Chica offered, moving beside him.

"Okay," Mike replied. "Never mind! Chica's got it!"

"Alright!"

"So, unless you can reach the top of the ceiling and tape this streamer, I'd recommend using a ladder that can support you," Mike suggested.

"I think I can reach." The seven foot tall chicken reached up to the ceiling and held the streamer to the wall with one arm and holding out the other to Mike for tape. Mike cut off a piece and handed it to her, cutting off a piece for himself.

After a few times of messing with the streamer, they finally taped it to the wall and stepped back to admire their work. Realizing that it was perfect, the duo high-fived each other and grinned before moving on to their next project.

Mike sighed as he started to see the place come together. There were fake insects everywhere, and full sized skeletons were lying around. Each animatronic had their own exhibit, present and past. He had Springtrap right next to his office door on the east side. An empty Golden Freddy suit was in the West Hall underneath the phantom poster. The phantoms were also downstairs and active in case the real Golden Freddy decided to make an appearance. Everything looked very creepy and real, making Mike very proud of what he had achieved. He and the animatronics had practiced everything for weeks, preparing for tonight. He was excited...but really worried. He had placed Bonnie a few paces away from Pirate's Cove, but she shouldn't be able to see Springtrap. He wondered if she would cooperate with him. No, he had to focus.

But that was his top concern, though. Everything was done. All he had to do was get the main animatronics into position. Aaron was upstairs in his office and completing work. Cass was turning on Springtrap. Maybe he should go and check on her.

As he turned to walk towards the East Hall, Cass's scream sounded. Freddy, Foxy, and Chica dropped whatever they were doing and ran with Mike to Cass. Foxy, of course, got there first. What he saw was a turned off Springtrap and a terrified Cassandra.

"Lass! What happened to ye?" Foxy questioned, eyeing the suit. By now, the other three has joined them.

"It spoke to me!" Cass cried. "I went to flip it on, but it spoke and I thought it was already on! But, Mike, you said it wasn't going to speak!"

By the look in Mike's eyes, the animatronics knew he was lying when he said, "Sorry, Cass. I forgot to tell you, I didn't remove the old programming from before, so now it talks a bit. Sorry."

"You should've told me that!" Cass sighed angrily.

"Sorry, Cass."

Cass took a deep breath before saying, "It's okay. It's fine. But you're turning the stupid thing on," she replied, walking away.

Once she was out of earshot, Freddy asked, "Springtrap should not be able to talk, correct?"

"No…" Mike knelt down and looked up and down the robot. "So why did it? Did I do something wrong?"

"Maybe we should just leave him off," Chica suggested, not wanting any dangerous situations to occur.

"I think that'd be best," Mike agreed, biting his lip. He was slightly disappointed. Springtrap was supposed to be one of the main attractions.

"No, lad. We will get this thin' ta work," Foxy encouraged.

"No, Foxy," Mike began politely. "I'd rather shut him down before anyone gets hurt."

"Mike, is there anything you can do?" Freddy questioned sadly.

Mike raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be against turning him on? Why are you encouraging me to fix him?"

"Because, lad, this needs ta work. If not, then what happens ta ye?" Foxy replied.

Mike shrugged. "I don't know. The only thing I'm regretting is putting Springtrap's face on the posters…"

"Really, Mikey?" Chica asked. "This is the biggest night of your life and you're worried about Springtrap on the posters? Your priorities are very screwed up."

Mike laughed. "Right. I should get those fixed." He eyed the animatronic before saying, "I guess I should start moving this thing. We don't want it talking to anyone." When Mike went to pull the heavy machine away from the wall when it dawned on him.

The switch was still in the off position.

"No, no, no. We are _not_ doing this tonight…" Mike muttered to himself. " _Shit!_ "

"What is it?" Chica asked in alarm.

"It spoke to Cass…" Mike whispered in fright.

"And?"

Mike looked at the three animatronics behind him. "Springtrap hasn't been turned on."

There was silence for a moment before Foxy swiped Mike away from the springlock suit. As soon as he did, the robot began twitching and lurching in its seat.

"The hell? He's supposed to be dead!" Mike exclaimed.

"Mikey, lad, ye are surrounded by dead children souls. Ye should be used ta this," Foxy pointed out.

"Mike," Freddy started. "Chica and I will take Springtrap to the shadows downstairs. Foxy will stay with you and keep you, Aaron, and Cass safe. When we return, Springtrap will be dead for a temporary amount of time."

"How long?" Mike worried, watching as the suit went limp again.

"Until all the guests are gone, and it is just us...with you."

::::ONE HOUR LATER::::

Mike watched as Freddy and Chica brought a turned off Springtrap out of the Employees Only room. Foxy placed his hand on Mike's shoulder.

"Do not fret, lad. Ol' Fazbear has trust in the phantoms. We will not let an old ghost ruin your night."

"Thanks, Foxy, but it's not me I'm worried about. I couldn't care less if I was murdered by a vengeful ghost from the past-"

"Mike!"

"-I'm more concerned about the teenagers coming in here. What if Springtrap does wake up? What happens to the kids near him?"

Foxy stared at the selfless man next to him. "Michael, no one will touch ye. We will not let tha' happen. And the kids? Ye can trust us with them. Do not worry about an old ghost getting ye. The phantoms have it under control."

"I guess you're right, Foxy." Mike turned to the backstage area. "I'm going to go set up the speakers. What are you going to do?"

"I'm coming with ye."

Mike smiled. "Alright. Let's go see if we can see if we can set this up."

When the duo pushed through the curtains to backstage, they saw Bonnie already hooking up Mike's phone to the speakers, ready to play throughout the restaurant.

Bonnie took a quick glance at Mike from the corner of her eye. "Hey. I decided to put this together for you since you've been working hard tonight. I didn't want you to waste time with this thing. It's old and it takes a while to get it to work."

"Oh. Thanks, Bonnie," Mike acknowledged gratefully. "I appreciate it."

Bonnie stood and nodded, trying to ignore the glaring pirate fox. "So, what are you planning on playing for music?"

Freddy and Chica had walked in when this was said and looked to Mike for an answer. Mike blushed deeply.

"Oh. It's a song I put together myself."

Chica squealed. "You sang it too?"

"Yeah…"

"Can we hear it?" Freddy asked.

"Um, sure."

Bonnie scrolled through Mike's song list (which wasn't much) and asked, "Halloween at Freddy's?"

"Yep."

She clicked the song and music immediately began to play throughout the pizzeria.

There was silence for a moment after the song had ended.

Chica suddenly swooped Mike up in a large hug and squealed, "That was AMAZING, Mikey! Have you done this before?"

"No." Mike blushed. "First time."

Foxy blinked his one eye. "Well done, lad. Ye have thoroughly impressed me."

"Foxy is right," Freddy agreed, smiling. "That was quite the song." He placed a gentle hand on Mike's head. "Though I am not sure how to feel about you impersonating me."

Mike rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Oops?"

"Oops nothing!" Bonnie exclaimed. "You rocked that! You composed the music yourself?"

"With help from the Internet, yes."

"You should start making new songs for us!"

Mike rolled his eyes. "Why should I?" He joked.

"Cuz we've been singing the same songs for years! Can we get a change for once?"

Mike laughed. "You get to ask Aaron that one."

"If I do, will you do it?"

"If you help me."

"Okay. If you do this for me, I will play my part with no complaints."

Mike raised an eyebrow. "I would've done it without the bet."

Bonnie shrugged. "So it's a win-win. Call Aaron."

As Mike reached over to his phone to call his boss, Foxy glared at her from behind Mike's back. She was bribing the male. Bonnie was pushing the other animatronics past their patience level.

"Okay. It's ringing," Mike announced.

"Put it on speaker."

Mike followed her orders and a few seconds later, Aaron picked up.

 _"Mike, I'm only upstairs. Why are you calling?"_

"Aaron, it's Bonnie," the rabbit said.

 _"Bonnie? How did you use the phone? How did you get Mike's phone in the first place?"_

"I'm right here, Aaron. I'm using it for her."

 _"Oh okay. So...what do you need, Bonnie?"_

"Can Mike write new songs for us?"

 _"YES PLEASE! MY GOD!"_ Aaron answered immediately.

The gang and Mike started laughing at the eager answer.

 _"The same songs have been playing for years. It's so annoying!"_

"I thought there would have been some hesitation," Mike chuckled. "With the songs being a tradition or something."

 _"No. It's just annoying songs over and over again. I'm sorry, Freddy, but your theme song gets aggravating."_

"Hi there. I'm Freddy. Wanna come and play? I think you're special in your own way," Freddy joked, singing in urban language, using contractions and made-up words like "wanna".

 _"No, no, no."_

"I'd love to sing a song with you. It's my favorite thing to do cuz I love you through and through."

 _"YOUR SINGING SUCKS!"_

"Wow. Tough crowd," Mike snickered. The animal robots and Aaron laughed.

 _"Anyways, I got work to do, but, yes. Mike, please make better songs. If you do, there will be a nice slip in your paycheck."_

"Oh wow. I suddenly got inspiration. I'd better start writing."

Aaron chuckled. _"Alright. Bye."_

"Bye." Mike hung up the phone and placed it back on the speaker.

"I just realized something," Bonnie said.

"What?" Mike questioned.

"That call was heard throughout the entire restaurant. Cass heard all of Aaron's side."

"Oh."

At that moment, Cass poked her head through the curtains. "Wittle Mikey is writing songs for everyone's favorite band?"

"Shut up, Cass!" Mike joked.

::::TIME LAPSE::::

Cass walked back into the restaurant. "We're all set," she informed Mike. "We have four groups. Group A, B, C, and D."

Cass was wearing her costume. She was wearing a female version of Balloon Boy's outfit that was based on a rumour that there was a girl Balloon Boy.

"Alright. I just did a test run. Everything is set and perfectly timed. We're good. What time is it?" Mike questioned.

"11:30. We should be done before your real shift starts." Cass put her hands on Mike's shoulders and smiled. "This will work. You've worked so hard on this. This will save you."

"I hope so," Mike replied worriedly. "I really hope so."

Cass gave Mike a large hug. They held the embrace for a moment before Mike said,

"I have to go tell Aaron we're ready." Mike sighed. "Go tell everyone it's about to begin."

Cass nodded and the two went different ways. Cass went out through the front door and Mike went out through the side.

Mike rushed into Aaron's office, startling the older man. He smiled. "They're all set."

"No kids?"

"None."

"Good. Cut the lights."

"Yes, sir."

::::FIVE MINUTES LATER::::

Group A went in first. The lights were off and they could barely see what was in front of them. The female Balloon Boy told them to follow the jack-o-lanterns on the ground.

They began to walk when music from the speakers around them started playing.

A light shined in the middle of the room from a chandelier of skulls. Freddy stood there, a shadow cast over his face. Black eyes with tiny white irises shone as his mouth began to move in time with the song.

" _ **It's Halloween at Freddy's.**_

 _ **All the guests have arrived.**_

 _ **Everyone's dying to meet you so**_

 _ **Won't you spend the night?"**_

Suddenly, a golden and battered version on Bonnie appeared in front of the group's face, a light shining on it and giving the robot a dark appearance. Its mouth moved in time with the song.

" _ **Join us."**_

The group followed the lanterns to where Freddy was suddenly standing behind a corner.

" _ **Welcome our new friend  
Come on let's begin  
There's no time to waste."**_

Freddy's suddenly popped out from behind the corner, lip-syncing the words and frightening the teens.

" _ **It is me, Freddy  
I hope you're ready  
Let's cut to the chase."**_

The group rushed together to the office where a red phone was, the handset lying on its side off the phone body. Freddy continued to lip-sync behind them.

" _ **Sounds are coming from  
From the telephone  
On this holiday."**_

The phone began to speak loudly, a voice sounding through the handset with static as background noise.

" _ **Hello hello!  
It's me, the Phone Guy!  
Don't trust a word they say!"**_

The group ran away to the lobby once more, looking at the chandelier first.

" _ **It's Halloween at Freddy's."**_

Then they saw a small Bonnie toy in front of an unlit, carved pumpkin.

" _ **All the guests have arrived."**_

They looked to a skeleton prepped up on the wall.

" _ **Everyone's dying to meet you so."**_

They then looked to the party hats, where they could see the animatronics' glowing eyes, but not their bodies.

" _ **Please try not to cry."**_

A small plush toy of the previous golden Bonnie suit with sharp teeth popped out in front of the group unexpectedly, igniting screams. It began to mouth,

" _ **Join us."**_

The group ran away, only to be stopped by an upside down white and pink, battered, and disfigured version of Foxy. Mangle was hanging from the ceiling, eyes completely white and matching its endoskeleton's head.

" _ **First comes Mangle  
She'll make you dangle  
Best to move along."**_

The Marionette, a puppet with tears running down its face popped out from behind a tombstone, staring at the kids with its creepy smile.

" _ **Then the puppet  
He's a quiet kid  
But he'll play a song."**_

The group ran to the East Hall, where Springtrap was slumped over against the wall, face covered by a shadow.

" _ **Whatever you do  
Please remember to  
Stay clear of Springtrap**_

 _ **Heed my warnings."**_

Springtrap lifted his head and stared at the teens with his white and lifeless eyes.

" _ **If he says "Follow me"  
You'll never come back."**_

Group A ran back to the dining area, where Bonnie was standing a few feet from Pirate's Cove. Her eyes were white and she was looking past the group. Her mouth stayed closed.

" _ **Bonnie might look cute**_

 _ **But she'll break you in two  
Like a carrot stick."**_

The teens looked to Pirate's Cove, shivers going up their spines.

" _ **Look, there's Pirate's Cove  
That means Foxy's close."**_

A hook suddenly popped out of the curtains, and more screams echoed through the restaurant.

" _ **He'll hook you with his tricks."**_

The teens turned to run away, but bumped into Chica.

" _ **Stick with Chica instead  
She's got something in hand  
It's a sweet cupcake."**_

The teens were thinking that Chica wasn't so scary until the cupcake opened its mouth, revealing sharp teeth. Chica tilted her head and stared at the kids with her white eyes.

" _ **Yeah, it's got nightmare teeth  
But that's our kind of treat  
Doesn't that sound great?"**_

The song continued as the group followed the lanterns into the Employee's' Only room. Several spare animatronic heads lay empty on the shelves and seemed to stare at the group.

" _ **It's Halloween at Freddy's  
All the guests have arrived  
Everyone's dying to meet you so  
Won't you spend the night?"**_

The group booked it out of there, only to see the animatronics on the dark stage, shadows cast over them.

" _ **Join us  
Join us  
Join us  
Join us  
Halloween at Freddy's**_

 _ **Join us  
Join us  
Join us  
Join us**_

 _ **Halloween at Freddy's."**_

A new voice began to sing behind the group, but when they turned around, it was only a box of spare parts from scrapped past animatronics. The spare parts' eyes began to glow white as well.

" _ **New friends always run away."**_

To the left of the box, the animatronics as small toys were lined up in a row.

" _ **On our favorite fright filled day."**_

Plushtrap was looking down at Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica toys as he mouthed the song, slowly turning to stare at the group with lifeless eyes.

" _ **All we want to do is play."**_

Three tiny Freddys were standing up with sharp teeth and white eyes, continuing the song.

" _ **Won't you be the one to stay?"**_

The group turned back around to the three main animatronics on stage.

" _ **Join us  
Join us  
Join us  
Join us  
Halloween at Freddy's  
Join us  
Join us  
Join us  
Join us  
Halloween at Freddy's."**_

The lights above Chica and Bonnie suddenly snapped off, leaving only Freddy on stage. The teens screamed.

" _ **It's Halloween at Freddy's  
All the guests have arrived."**_

The song quickly switched to behind them, singing in the same voice used in the red phone in the office, making them turn around. The red phone was sitting on the table, causing the group to scream again.

" _ **And if you listened carefully,  
You might get out alive…"**_

Freddy on stage suddenly began to laugh darkly.

" _ **Hahahahahaha!"**_

Springtrap popped up in front of the group again. The group screamed loudly as Springtrap mouthed,

" _ **Join us!"**_

The lights turned on again and all the animatronics were gone, including Springtrap who had just been in their faces. The group ran out of the restaurant in terror.

Cass sent in the next group.

::::HALF HOUR LATER::::

Mike said goodbye to Aaron and Cass as the two left for well-deserved rest. Mike headed into the restaurant and collapsed onto one of the chairs in exasperation.

Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and Foxy came out from backstage with smiles on their faces. Mike looked up and grinned.

"You guys did amazing. I really can't thank you enough for this," Mike sighed.

"It was no problem, Mike," Freddy answered, smiling.

"I was honestly unsure of this because of Springtrap in the beginning," Bonnie started. "But after Group A left, screaming, I really started to get into it. This was pretty fun."

Mike chuckled. "Yeah. It was. My legs are tired from running around."

"How did you place things around so fast and how did nobody notice?" Chica asked. "You got the box of spare parts behind the guests and you got the telephone to where it needed to be."

Mike waved a hand in dismissal. "They were too scared to even notice me. As for moving fast, I was sprinting the entire time."

Foxy laughed. "Aye. Mikey flew by my cove many times, holding something different e'ery second."

The group laughed before looking around the restaurant. The animatronics looked at Mike as he groaned.

"I should take this stuff down before morning," Mike exhaled. He stood up.

Freddy shook his head. "Come with us backstage. The shadows will handle it. It will only take a moment." Mike followed the robots backstage. As soon as the curtains closed, loud wind could be heard outside. When it finally stopped, the group peeked outside.

The decorations were done and none of the past robots were in sight. The restaurant was exactly the same as it was before.

"Where-?" Mike cut himself off, walking out. The Fazbear band followed him.

"The decorations are in the Employees Only room. The other animatronics are in the basement with the phantoms," Freddy replied.

"Oh…" Mike paused. "What about Springtrap? You said…"

Freddy sighed. "Not tonight. His soul is still with the shadows, but he will return in due time."

"And we'll be ready for him!" Bonnie agreed.

Mike sat down in a seat. "Yeah. I guess we will." He smiled up at his friends. "Until then, let's just relax for a while. Happy Halloween."

 **ALL RIGHT GUYS! That was my FNAF Halloween special! I mean, it's only a week late.**

 **THE SONG USED IN THIS CHAPTER IS BY TRYHARDNINJA. I DO NOT OWN IT. HE DOES. PLEASE GO CHECK HIM, SMIKE, AND EVERYONE ELSE THAT WORKED ON THE SONG AND MUSIC VIDEO OUT ON YOUTUBE.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed. If you did, please leave a review. If you want a part two, let me know. Until then, stay safe, take care, love you, God bless, and...DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! SEE YA!**


End file.
